custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowmaster/New Skin
Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of the Custom BIONICLE community. In case you couldn't tell, the long-promised BRAND-NEW SKIN has at last been implemented. It should already be dominating your screen at the moment, but just in case you needed to see more of its glory, here it is, in full color: Great amounts of time and effort went into the creation of this skin, and I very much hope, on behalf of the admin team, that you'll all enjoy it. For your benefit, here's a link to the download. Feel free to set it as your wallpaper. As you can see, this skin features four (4) never-before seen MOCs. Who are they, you ask? Well, they're none other than the self-MOCs of our faithful admin team, of course. I hope you're all ready, because it's time to examine them in FULL DETAIL. MERSERY Mersery was the first among the batch that I created. I think he pretty accurately captures the feel presented by the original Mersery MOC, and I'm quite pleased with the way he turned out. I think Bond will be pleased too. RANDO Without a doubt, Rambo is my favorite of the batch. I liked being able to experiment a little with his design, and to be able to come out with a MOC that is both custom, original, and compact. Here's a download. Feel free to make him your wallpaper. JARODEN Jaroden might not be among our admins anymore (rip), but I had this made before he was demoted, and I figured I wouldn't pass up on the chance to include him in our skin. Jaroden was a lot of fun to make. Jaroden's probably one of my favorite self-MOCs on the wiki, and I admire the heroic qualities that he strives for. Here's what I thought when I was building him: I imagined Jaroden became a Toa, he wanted to look heroic. While I was building him, I tried to envision the perfect hero, and this is what I came out with. He might not be the most competent hero, but he certainly looks the part, with his heroic-looking weaponry and heroic-looking mostly-custom build. I'm pretty proud of him. TOLLUBO Tollubo being an expert master of disguise allowed me a lot of creative freedom in Tollubo's design, and as a result, I just sort of went wild with him. You can see a lot of ideas that I thought were cool and original implemented in his build. Rambo's my favorite, but Tollubo definitely comes close to topping him. Conclusion And that's all I have to say. I suppose there may be one more question on your minds, and I will put it to rest: Where is my self-MOC, Shadowmaster you ask? Well, let's just say I didn't want to be selfish. While I may be an admin, and just as worthy of the credit and praise as any other, I figured that I would be the better man and refrain from implementing my own self-MOC in the wiki skin. After all, it's not about me, it's about them. I knew you all would appreciate this commendable act of selflessness, so in advance, I thank you all for appreciating this so much. Be sure to leave your feedback in the comments below - tell us what you like about the skin, what you don't like about it, and what you might like to see in the next skin. We definitely put loads of efforts into this, but we're generous enough to say that this doesn't have to be the final skin - if you think this skin isn't good enough, let us know and we'll revise it according to your suggestions. Thanks to you all, Shadowmaster 05:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC)